wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Osric Law
GENERAL Birth Name: Jacob Osric Law Race: lycan Age: 23 (really about 50 or so.) Gender: male Occupation: mechanic Birthplace: Los Angeles, California Current Location: Niagara Falls, New York Family Relations: one of ten kids, parents and siblings still alive, but no contact is kept Weapon: shot gun & revolver, although he prefers not to use them Other Items Owned: his El Camino BACKGROUND Personality: Jacob is famous for his fiery temper and for his irrationality. One could say that his personality is dominated more by the wolf side of his dna rather than the human. He's very loyal, but only to the people of which he chooses, and those are few and far between. Very Protective. Detailed History: Jacob was born sometime around the mid fourties in Los Angeles, California to Marcus and Diane Law. Being one of ten children, Jacob was often lost in the mix and bustle of their crowded household. As one can imagine, a mother with that many children has little time to pay attention to a specific one and raise them properly. Jacob's temper and favor for violence is only a result of his mother's neglection. In his teenaged years he was a rebel, and the purest sense of the word. Jacob was the boy who stayed out late, smoked pot and other illicit drugs (and sometimes sold them as well) and preyed on the good girls of Los Angeles High. When he got a bit older, 23 to be exact, he went to the ever famous Woodstock. The last thing he clearly remembered was climbing into the back of a yellow VW van with a blonde girl in a halter top, and the next thing she was on his neck. Assuming the scene ended happily and that he was just too high to remember details, he didn't worry when he woke up, still in the van and naked. Jacob went on about his normal life, noticing that a few things had changed, but never obsessing over them. From time to time he noticed that he was stronger and could move faster, but wrote off most of the other happenings like hearing people's thoughts and changing into a wolf as the effect of the shrooms. Then Jacob noticed that it was happening when he was sober. Freaked, he went to his friend who was into some freaky whollistic medicine, Dr. Mark Pettenati, who at that time had gone through medical school and had his own in a practice out of his house. He told him what he was experiencing and without even the slightest shock, the good doctor told him that he was a lycan. Dr. Pettenati advised him to pick up and move from California within the next two years, and before too many people noticed that he wasn't aging as a man his age should be. Resentful and confused, Jacob lashed out and almost killed the doctor by ripping at his flesh with his fangs. He never connected what happened with the girl in the van to his abilities until some years later, and by that time he had already alienated the doctor directing his anger towards him instead. Eventually he joined up with a younger, Italian lycan, Namir Black and her newly formed pack. Never fearing her, but finding her command and stubbornness overwhelmingly attractive, he feel irrevocably in love with her against his better judgement. Fears: Not being able to be strong enough Strengths:logic and brute force Weaknesses: Namir and trust Likes: cars, guns, forests Dislikes: new comers, and untrusted people APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Jacob has olive complected skin with a strong jaw, deep set brown eyes, and dark hair. Clothing: ripped jeans and plain tshirts if he decides to wear clothes Build: Very athletic, lean but very muscular Marks/Scars: Arms are covered with tattoos that flow over onto his back and some on his chest. Posts involved in Getting Back Category:Characters Category:Lycans